ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Efrosian
The Efrosians were members of the United Federation of Planets, serving both in Starfleet and Federation government in the 23rd century. In 2293, an Efrosian served as the Federation President. Efrosian males had cranial ridges and were generally seen wearing long, white hair and flowing mustaches. ( ; ) People *'See': List of Efrosians. Appendices Background information The name for this species never appeared in any script, dialog, or production graphic. It was noted, however, in Paramount's initial publicity photos for Star Trek IV. The name "Efrosian" was invented by Kirk Thatcher, an associate producer on Star Trek IV, in honor of unit production manager Mel Efros. Possibly based on the publicity photos, the name was then picked up and used in the Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update to the FASA role-playing game system to describe the species. Although never formally adopted by Paramount beyond the publicity photos (the Star Trek Encyclopedia, for example, goes out of its way to avoid using the name) the name has been popular with fans. In , Decipher issued a book for their role-playing game called Aliens in which the species name was given as "Atreonid". There has been unconfirmed speculation that this was at Paramount's request, although the name "Atreonid" has not appeared in any Star Trek productions. The Efrosian appliances were memorably uncomfortable for actor Kurtwood Smith, who played the Efrosian president. In a interview, he stated, "What I remember most about ''Star Trek VI was the outfit, the hair and mustache. I was so uncomfortable because I could not lie down. And those contacts! I wore blue contacts, so everything was blue all the time. That was very strange. The makeup took much longer than you would think from looking at the final product. I had a whole forehead piece and this wig. That stuff took four hours to apply and a couple more to take off. I was punchy during that shoot, because I couldn't take a nap or I would ruin the hair, and because of those blue contacts." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine'' issue #18, p. 33) In the DVD commentary of the Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition), Nicholas Meyer states that the Federation President is blind. This would seem to be inconsistent with the necessity of having visual aids for a briefing to the president by Colonel West, although the president is seen to use special glasses to read the briefing notes of Operation Retrieve. He has vivid blue irises and the other Efrosian, the helmsman of Star Trek IV, has white-colored irises, leading to non-canon fan speculation that vision impairment is common among Efrosians. According to featured actress Lena Banks who portrayed the Federation president's assistant in Star Trek VI, the president was meant to be blind and her part was to guide him into the conference room. The scene was only part of the trailer for Star Trek VI and was cut out of the final film. (Information provided by Lena Banks) Apocrypha In several novels published after , the name for this species was Deltan, though differing from Lieutenant Ilia. The description of a long-haired male Deltan was introduced in Vonda N. McIntyre's [[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (novel)|novelization of Star Trek IV]] and was applied to the Federation President's race in J.M. Dillard's [[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (novel)|novelization of Star Trek VI]]. More recent novels, such as In the Name of Honor and Articles of the Federation, use the name Efrosian. They are now said to come from a planet called Efros Delta (in the Star Trek: Titan novel Taking Wing). External link * The truth about Efrosians – trivia article about Efrosians by Ian McLean Category:Species de:~/Spezies/Film/4/1 ja:エフロジアン